


My kitty now

by Friendlylycanthrope



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Everyone Tries To Be Supportive, Fluff, Gen, Not sure if that's misleading, The war is nbd, They have kids ??, being domestic, post catra redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlylycanthrope/pseuds/Friendlylycanthrope
Summary: Adora and Catra are still trying to learn about all the things they've missed out on in the horde, including animals. So Glimmer takes them to a farm and when they find a kitten they decide that it's an orphan, like a tiny Catra, and decide to raise it as their own! Who's going to tell them?? HOW are they going to tell them when Adora looks so adorable in a baby wrap?





	My kitty now

**Author's Note:**

> It occurred to me that if they didn't know what horses were, there was no way they knew about cats. All they would know is that it looks just like Catra, and so they would assume that it is just a lil baby.

It was hard to forget the first few weeks that Adora had joined the rebellion. Everything was so new and exciting, for months after her arrival she was still learning new things every day. Over time, the frequency of her questions steadily declined as she became more and more acclimated to life outside the horde. 

That’s why it was such a joy when Catra finally defected due to her no longer being safe within the ranks of the horde. It took several weeks for her to open up at all, but she was finally starting to come around. She got distrusting looks from the guards but the best friend squad was determined to help her out of the walls she built up around herself, and even the queen realized that Catra, like Adora, was just a hurt woman who was in need of comfort. Once they started getting through to her, it was back to the fun times of seeing their reaction at every new thing all over again, from horses to birthdays. 

It had been a few months, and Glimmer thought that it was time he surprised Adora and Catra. They had been picking things up from conversation and Adora was even taking notes on the things she learned about food and animals, but it was time to go into the field for some hands-on fun. 

“So this is a farm,” Glimmer said, standing in front of budding fields and a barn. “It’s where food comes from!” 

“I thought it came from the kitchen.” Catra looked doubtful. Adora nodded in agreement.

“Well the kitchen prepares food,” Glimmer explained, as she led them down the dirt road. “But this is where food starts. There’s fruits, and vegetables,” she pointed at all the crops that were starting to look more familiar. 

“Do they grow cakes here?” Adora asked, scanning the fields that stretched to the horizon. Glimmer chuckled. Adora had developed an incurable sweet tooth since they started eating real food that wasn’t in the form of a tasteless, pasty bar. 

“No.” Glimmer said when she recovered. Adora looked disappointed. “They grow the ingredients here, like flour and sugar, and then the kitchen combines it into cakes.”

Catra bent down to sniff at some stems in the dirt. 

“Plants… not that exciting, are they?” She said lazily. “We’ve seen plants before.”

“Just wait until we get to the barn,” Glimmer said, hardly containing her excitement as she remembered the first horse Adora had ever seen. “They also keep animals here! All kinds.” 

Catra’s ears swiveled toward her curiously. 

“Why would animals be where they grow food?” Adora asked. Glimmer turned red. 

“I uh… We will talk about that another day.” She admit. Better not to let them know that the animals here also counted as food, it might shatter them. 

“Oh stars, it stinks!” Catra said as she recoiled at the breeze when they were standing outside the barn. Adora and Glimmer wrinkled their noses. They stepped inside the dusty barn and were assaulted by the stench of hay and scat. Light scattered in through cracks in the ceiling, illuminating all the dust in the air. 

There were pens set up on both of the long sides of the barn. They all had a door leading to a fenced enclosure outside, but the animals were avoiding the heat of the midday sun inside the shade. A dozen chickens wandered around freely, pecking at the ground. The air was filled with the grunts of lazy livestock. 

“Kinda reminds me of the barracks, eh Adora?” Catra joked, elbowing her in the side. The two of them laughed together, and Glimmer felt proud that she was able to melt away at Catra’s icy exterior. It was a new side to her that she wanted to see more of. 

“Right!” Glimmer clapped her hands and walked to the first pen. “This animal is a cow! They’re super friendly and really chill. They mainly stand around all day eating grass or sleeping.” Adora and Catra were like kids at a zoo for the first time, as they put their hands on he railing and leaned in to see the cow lying down in her hay. 

“It’s huge,” Adora said with awe. “Are your sure they aren’t dangerous?” 

Just then, the cow flicked her tail and gave a long moOOO sound at them for disturbing her peace and quiet. Catra was shocked, and her hair stood on end, but she kept close and smiling. 

“It doesn’t look so bad!” Catra thought as she eyed the black and white creature. “It’s horns are real tiny, it doesn’t have any claws, and look! It hardly even has any teeth” She jested. Her eyes narrowed. “I bet I could take a cow.” She mused more quietly. Adora laughed as she punched her shoulder.

“They really are friendly,” Glimmer emphasized. “But I wouldn’t fight it if I were you. They can be territorial and they’re a lot heavier than they look.” The cow gave another indignant moo. Glimmer chuckled and pulled Adora’s elbow so they could move on. “Come on, I don’t think she likes us. There’s more to see!” 

The three of them carefully stepped around piles of droppings, and the chickens parted away from them timidly. Glimmer opened her mouth to explain about chickens, but cut herself off when she turned back and saw Catra starring wide eyed at a stack of hay in the middle walkway between the pens. She looked shocked and aghast, and Glimmer was worried. 

“Catra is something wrong?” Adora asked. They followed her gaze more closely until they found the tiny object of her concentration. Adora gasped, and a hand flew to her mouth. Catra stepped closer to the stack in a silent stalk and reached down. She picked up a tiny handful of gray fur, no bigger than the palm of her own hand. She cradled it delicately, not wanting to hurt it, but still clearly suspicious with her ears pointed forward. Glimmer came closer and leaned in to see that she was cradling a lost kitten, with puffy gray fur and white paws. 

“Aaaawww!!” Glimmer said. But Adora and Catra were clearly still shocked rather than amused. Adora put a hand on Catra’s shoulder. 

“Catra, I…” She started. The kitten was sleeping, but woke up lazily and started to intently sniff Catra’s hands as it squirmed around. Glimmer noticed that Catra’s eyes were starting to shine with wet tears, but none fell. Instead, she lifted the kitten to her face, and sniffed it gently. 

“I can’t believe it…” Catra said. Glimmer’s concern was rising now at their reaction. Normally when they saw a new animal, they would ask questions and beam with smiles. Why would they get so emotional over a kitten like this? It wasn’t at all like when Bow introduced them to puppies. 

“Why would she be abandoned out here in this filth with a bunch of animals…” Adora eventually whispered. 

“I-I don’t know…” Catra answered, her thumb gently stroking it’s head back to sleep. “We have to get her back to Brightmoon,” She said with sudden resolve. Adora nodded in agreement with a determined look on her face. 

“Uh, are you guys okay?” Glimmer said hesitantly as they walked out of the barn. Catra continued on while Adora walked behind to talk to Glimmer. 

“I didn’t meet Catra until we were a few years old,” Adora mumbled nervously. “We always wondered where she came from that Shadow Weaver found her, abandoned.” Glimmer started to connect the dots in her mind. 

“Wait, you’re saying …” 

“And this baby is so young and small, what if we had never found her?” Adora’s anxiety grew. Glimmer’s eyes grew huge as she realized what they thought was happening. 

Oh man. They didn’t realize that cats were animals… they thought it was the same a Catra, the only thing close to a cat they had ever seen. Glimmer had to stop in the road as her head spun. What was she supposed to say? The two ex-horde soldiers looked at her with desperation in their eyes, something especially shocking coming from Catra, who never relied on help for fear of appearing vulnerable. They looked heartbroken, determined, and on the verge of tears as they repeated something to her that she didn’t pay attention to enough to hear. 

“What?” She asked. 

“I said, do you have any magic to teleport us back?” Adora pleaded. Catra still held the tiny kitten in her cupped hands. 

Glimmer nodded and grabbed both their arms to teleport them. She resolved that someone would have to tell them, but not now, not when they seemed so shaken and on the brink of disaster at their discovery. 

* * *

Bow’s eyes were on Glimmers distraught face as she explained what had happened, but his mind was trying to visualize how this had happened as he connected the dots. 

“And now somebody has to tell them before they find out it isn’t a child or they’ll think that we were making fun of them, or maybe they’ll never figure it out and we’re gonna be the aunt and uncle of a cat for the rest of time!” Glimmer pushed out in one breath. She breathed heavily, eyes wide as she searched Bow’s face. 

“So they’ve never heard of cats before…. Huh” Bow speculated. 

“No, they only know that it looks like Catra!” 

“And you’re sure that it actually is an honest to goodness cat? You never know.”

“Of course I’m sure Bow! It was a barn kitten!” Glimmer clutched the neck of his shirt. “We have to act fast!”

“Okay, okay, calm down.” Bow reassured her. “Yes, this could be problematic. But it’s not life-threatening danger, we can solve it.”

“At this point I would feel better with life threatening danger!” Glimmer exclaimed. “I would rather take out an armada of horde bots than be the ones to tell them… You should have seen them, they looked so distraught!”

Bow rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully. 

“Yeah, I guess it must have struck a nerve… what with the two of them being orphans turned into child soldiers.”

“So you’ll talk to them?” Glimmer pleaded, eyes bright. 

“Don’t worry, I will try to talk to them.” Bow reassured with a hand on her shoulder. “But I’m still upset you didn’t invite me to the farm trip!” he added.

“You have to let them down easy. Who knows what they’re going through right now!” Glimmer called down the hall as Bow set off toward the bedroom that Adora and Catra had shared. 

His anxiety grew insurmountably in the moments leading up to him knocking on the door. What would he say? Catra, Adora. How was the trip? That’s cool. Oh cats? They aren’t people. No, that wouldn’t work. Then Catra would just get offended, it’s not like she wasn’t what they thought of as a cat. Hey guys, you know animals? Classic. And you know about people, right? Well Catra is like part animal part people. But that is an animal. No, somehow that was worse. If they didn’t know what a cat was…. Well, how would he even start to explain that? 

He was standing in front of their bedroom door, and he found his stomach was in knots. He raised a hand to knock, weather he was ready or not. Just as his knuckles were about to rap on the door, it opened up a few inches with Adora on the other side. He opened his mouth to say something, but Adora rushed a finger to her mouth in a silent shush. 

Bow raised an eyebrow. Adora beckoned him in, stepping as quietly as possible. Bow followed. 

“Glimmer probably told you about what happened today.” Adora whispered. Bow nodded. They quietly approached the bed. “We still really aren’t sure what to do. We used to go take a look at the babies in the nursery back at the horde, but nothing like this.” Adora continued. 

“Adora, I—” 

“Shush, they finally both fell asleep,” Adora interrupted. She pulled aside a curtain and let the warm sunlight flood into the room over the narrow opening, revealing the bed where Catra lay sleeping. She was curled up on her side in a sports bra and sleep shorts, with her tail curled around the kitten that lay sleeping next to her chest. She hummed in her sleep at the warm feeling of the light on her pelt, and began a soft, even purr which seemed to soothe the kitten even more as it snuggled into the vibrations. 

Bow’s heart was about to melt. He looked on the golden scene with tears in his eyes at softness he had never witnessed before. Not only was it the warmest looking scene imaginable, but he had never seen Catra look so relaxed and kind. She was clearly protective of the kitten, and tired from the time they spent getting a doctor to look over it and trying to feed it some mushy food. There were still traces of it in the kitten’s fur around it’s face and Bow could tell it was probably having the best day ever. 

He had to shake his head to snap himself out of the dreamy comfort that the scene brought. How was it possible that they were that cute? But he reminded himself of his mission, and looked at Adora to speak.

But he again found his words stuck when he saw the expression on Adora’s face. She looked anxious, but not in a worrying way. Her brow twisted up and the corners of her lips teased at a smile as she gazed at the sleeping pair. Could this be love? He couldn’t imagine all the things she had on her mind, and he knew then that he couldn’t add on to that burden. 

It was then that Adora remembered that Bow had come to them. Without moving her eyes, she sighed and asked,

“So, did you need something?” She whispered quietly. Bow’s mind suddenly went static. 

“It’s… not important.” He whispered back. “I can come back later. Wouldn’t want to wake them.” He tried to commit the image of Catra and the kitten to his memory, knowing he would never see her being so soft voluntarily, as he tip-toed out of the room. 

* * * 

“Of course!” Glimmer growled with her hands on her face. “You are such a softy! I should have known!” They were in the hallway that was lined with floor to ceiling windows, far away from where Adora or Catra were doting over the kitten. 

“I am a softy…” Bow said self-consciously, looking at the floor. 

“And it’s your best quality!” Glimmer retorted in a way that sounded almost threatening with frustration. She turned to look out the window pensively, feeling the weight of time pressing one her. “We need someone more stern… someone they respect.” 

“And I don’t suppose that can be you?”

“I tried… I couldn’t do it.”

“Glimmer?” The two turned to the new voice they recognized around the corner as Queen Angella appeared. 

“Mom!” 

“Glimmer, I wanted to ask as to why Adora just asked me if I had any spare baby clothing. Is something going on?”

In perfect synchronization, Glimmer and Bow looked at the Queen, then to each other, then back to the Queen. 

* * *

The Queen of Brightmoon sat in her spot at the council table, uncharacteristically with her elbows on the table as her hands laced in front of her face. Glimmer and Bow were the only other ones at this meeting. 

“A farm cat…how…. interesting….” She was lost for words. Glimmer and Bow nodded. “This could turn…concerning…”

“Are you guys having a meeting? Is it important?” Catra had appeared in the doorway, and the other three became nervous if she had overheard anything. 

“No, no… just family matters.” The Queen assured.

Catra stood up taller, almost to attention like she had been trained. Her eyes drifted around the room but never made eye contact. 

“Well uh, speaking of family stuff,” She began nervously. “Well, Adora and I have been talking a lot and I think we agreed on what to do moving forward.” It was hard for her to address them without sounding like she was giving a formal report, despite her attempt at aloofness since she joined the Brightmoon team. 

“Really?” Glimmer could feel her stomach drop. 

Catra cleared her throat, and on the signal, Adora slid into the tiled room on her socks with ribbons and buckles tied around her torso. In the center of her stomach, the spiderweb arranged itself into a baby carrier with four white paws and a short tail poking out, topped off with a little mewling head. Adora threw her arms up defiantly. 

“We are going to raise it as our own!” Adora wanted to sound confident but her face turned red and sweaty when she saw the Queen was also there and she felt embarrassment tickle at her. “uh.” 

“We’re ready for this, we’ve never been better than we are now; emotionally and physically safe!” Catra jumped in to defend Adora. “And yeah we’ll make mistakes, but this kid needs us.”

Bow gasped, and they couldn’t tell if it was aghast or with delight. Glimmer gripped the conference table for support, but she had to say something. 

“That’s… certainly big news!” She tried to put on a smile. But Adora and Catra were more focused on Angella. 

“I understand.” She said cooly. “I shall finish this meeting with Bow and Glimmer and afterwards, I shall find you.” She smiled gently. Then, remembering the anxiety that they were both prone to, she added “don’t worry, you aren’t in any trouble. And nothing is wrong.” 

When the two ex-horde soldiers had left hastily, Angella put her folded hands in front of her face again. 

“Oh dear.” 

* * *

“What about Stella.” Adora suggested. “For the little star shape on her tummy.”

“Too princess-y.” 

“What about Trigger. More Horde-y?” Catra wrinkled her nose. 

“Too Horde-y.” 

Between them on the bed the kitten with no name crawled and explored lumps in the bed with intent fascination, mewling wildly. A knock at the door interrupted them. Knowing who to expect, the two women both stood to attention automatically when the door came open. 

Angella smiled softly, encouraging them to relax. Catra was the first to stand down, but Adora was still anxious. Glimmer was right, they both respected Angella as an authority figure.

“Your majesty, how can we help you?”

“Oh, I just wanted to check in on… the little one?” She didn’t want to call it either a baby or a kitten. She walked over to the bed where the kitten pounced on Catra’s foot harmlessly. She scooped the kitten into her lap and suddenly, there was a whole new landscape to explore.

"How precious…” Angella mused quietly. “It has been a long time since there was a young one in the castle.” She found herself reminiscing. Stay on target. “Of course, in my professional opinion, she doesn’t seem to be a Magicat…” There it was, the bomb on the mood, the killer of the spirit in the women. She looked from the kitten up to them, but nothing seemed to have changed. In fact, they seemed a bit confused. 

“What’s a magicat?” Catra ventured. By now the kitten had taken up climbing and was almost up to her shoulder. 

“I… beg your pardon?” 

“Well it’s got the word magic in it. So I guess it’s something to do with that?” Adora guessed. The room began spinning around Angella. 

“Are you to tell me that you, neither of you, have ever heard of the magicats?” How had Catra not been told what she was? By now the two of them were looking at her expectantly, like when Glimmer told them what soup was and when Bow explained art. That was a tough week. “I—well it’s—"

* * *

“What do you mean neither of them know what Catra is?!” Glimmer was becoming overwhelmed. Her mother was still reeling to find words. 

“My dear, I understand the situation, but this may be beyond the realm of my control completely. I have no idea how they made it this far with Catra not knowing where she came from!” She whirled around on her heel with her fingertips on her temple. “Am I supposed to explain her entire country and culture to her? With everything that they’re going through?”

Glimmer’s face was back in her own hands, growling in frustration at the whole mess of a situation. 

“I guess the Horde never cared what you were as long as they kept in line and stayed obedient.” Bow mused to himself. “I imagine that knowing more would mean less loyalty to their found family in the horde?” Angella placed a hand on Glimmer’s shoulder comfortingly. 

“Glimmer I know the whole situation is fraught, given their background. But I really cannot fathom how I can be of any more help here. I trust your instincts.” With that, Angella took her leave to walk away shaking her head, leaving only Glimmer and Bow. 

“Okay, we need a new tactic, that’s all!” Glimmer threw her arms up. “Not someone to let them down easy like Bow. Not someone they respect as much as Mom so they can’t feel let down. What else could we try?”

“I know you want to be gentle with their feelings so they don’t get hurt. But you have to remember that they can be a bit clueless to subtlety. I’m sure you remember the theater incident…”

They both took a moment of silence as they recalled the horrifying incident of trying to introduce the two soldiers with no idea of fiction to the concept of a play in the park. Thinking that the characters were actually stabbing and killing each other (in front of all those people as witnesses! Why wasn’t anyone doing anything!) it had ended with Adora and Catra temporarily behind bars. 

Glimmer shuddered.

“We all remember the theater incident… And agreed to forget it…” 

“What I’m saying is, we need to be more direct. We just need someone who’s able to get really blunt…” 

Glimmer nodded, looking at nothing while lost in thought. 

“Yeah, someone who can speak easily and freely without holding back… Maybe someone from the Brightmoon guards? She’s been hanging out with them more lately for training…”

“Glimmer come on. This is getting ridiculous.” Bow had to turn Glimmer around to face him instead of looking pensively out the window. “You’ve asked me and your mom to talk to them, but what about you? You’re one of the bravest people I know. Nobody could tell it to them straight more than you could, you never hold back.” 

“Bow, just put yourself in their place. This could destroy them. They had to grow up without any attachment or they would be punished, and now we have to take that away from them? It would ruin my life if I were in their shoes.”

“We all had to try to talk to them, and so do you. You said it yourself, don’t hold back. Just talk to them like you do when we’re in a war meeting, you never have trouble speaking your mind then.” 

“Oh, so now you can be stern?” Glimmer wanted to be bitter at the fact that he was right, but she smiled at him. She sighed and looked back through the window. “But I’m still going to need some kind of help. They won’t understand what a magicat is…but there must be a way to explain.”

Bow wrapped her in his signature warm supportive hug. 

“You’ll figure it out.” He assured. “But try to do it before the end of the day. I agreed to help them assemble a crib for the kitten to sleep in tonight.”

* * *

The sun was setting in brilliant hues of amber across the brightly colored room that Adora and Catra shared when Glimmer knocked on the door. Adora was bottle feeding the little bundle of joy on her lap, and both of them sloppily getting drops of milk all over. Catra answered the door, and Glimmer came in before Catra could step aside in confusion. 

Glimmer carried some sort of crate with a latch on the front. She was covered in scratches all over her body and her clothes were torn, all in parallel lines with the worse of them at her hands and forearms. She put the crate down with a heavy sigh, and wiped the sweat from her brow. 

“You guys haven’t started assembling the crib yet, have you?”

“Glimmer, what happened to you?” Adora asked. Catra was more interested in the crate, which smelled awful, but in a familiar way. She was cautiously sneaking up to it from the side when it rattled with an animal hiss that made Catra’s fur fluff out everywhere in alarm. Adora and Glimmer noticed. The kitten had too apparently, and urgently stopped lapping at the milk Adora offered in favor of the box. Glimmer could feel the air become heavy with questions forming that would be aimed at her, an inhaled nervously. 

“Okay. So before anything else, I just want to say that I never meant to deceive you or hurt you in any way! I just wasn’t sure how to explain and you guys have been through a lot and I just want you guys to be happy, and…” She sighed and looked down. She could feel their anxiety growing as she rambled. “Maybe we should just get this over with. You guys found this kitten in the barn—”

“Renna.” Adora added. “That’s what we’re going to call her.” She added more quietly. 

“Right. Okay. You found Renna in the barn, and you thought she was an abandoned orphan like you guys were before the horde.” She gave Catra a sympathetic look, which went unobserved as the other two looked back to the crate as it rattled with movement. “But the truth is, she isn’t abandoned. I went back to the barn and I found her mother,” 

Glimmer stood so that she was not within view of the front grate of the crate, and carefully lifted the latch. At first nothing happened, so she pushed the door open some more. Renna mewled out, and then the face of a cat appeared from the shadows. Her fur was gray, with black streaks running across her body, as two big yellow eyes scanned the room. She looked at Adora and Catra with distrust as she slowly inched out, her body tense and ready to spring, but then she saw the kitten on Adora’s lap and her head raised up. Renna mewled again, and started to make towards the cat, but the cat was already up to Adora, placing her front paws on Adora’s knees in order to grab Renna by the back of the neck, and lift her down. Adora gasped at the contact from the larger animal, and recoiled slightly, but then the cat trotted off hurriedly and hid in another corner of the room as she started to groom her baby. 

Catra and Adora were frozen in shock and confusion. Glimmer was just glad that it hadn’t tried to cut them to ribbons like it had her, and she let out a sigh. 

“We tried to explain to you guys before but… Well, Renna isn’t like Catra. She’s, well, a cat. They’re a different kind of animal.” 

Catra’s expression looked distant as she started trying to connect the dots and do the math in her head. She looked at the quizzical way the mother cat’s legs bent, not at all like a person, and yet at the same time, fluid and natural. Adora seemed to be racking her brain to try and remember more details to help her remember Catra at a younger age, and coming up with little evidence. 

“Neither of you knew what a magicat was—that’s what you are, Catra. I didn’t know any other way to explain the difference except to show you an adult cat. They live in the barn and hunt the mice there which bother the other animals… She wasn’t abandoned.” 

“It’s… so cute…” Adora broke out. Her eyebrows went from knotted in confusion to raised up in adoration, as with all the new animals that they met. Catra seemed to break out of her paralysis, and began gently creeping towards the cats in a silent stalk in order to get a better look. She was fascinated. She stopped a few feet away and lowered herself on the floor nonthreateningly to observe as the mother cleaned up the baby’s fur. 

“They’re like me though?” She asked softly. Her eyes were still glued to the pair. 

“Well… yes and no.” Glimmer sighed. “There’s cats, which are animals like these. And then, there are magicats, which is what you are. They’re like cats. But not? More like cat-people.” Glimmer fumbled for words. Adora finally broke her stare and looked at Glimmer. 

“Wait, and you knew? For how long?” 

Glimmer felt herself become heavy with guilt and her shoulders dropped as she averted her gaze to the ground. 

“The whole time….” She admit. “I didn’t realize that neither of you knew.” She wanted to stop talking, but the words tumbled out as freely as her tears did as they fell across her cheeks. “I didn’t want to trick you or make fun of you, I just wanted you guys to be happy! And You’ve had so much trouble adjusting to all the differences in Brightmoon and you have to learn so many new things and for the first time you two finally seemed to be working together on something that made you happy! But I knew you would find out something was wrong eventually, I just—” 

“Glim, hey.” Catra spoke. She was still on the floor, but her head turned to Glimmer in a neutral face that she was more used to. This was the closest she had gotten since her months stay in Brightmoon to saying Glimmer’s name correctly. “Look, it’s not the end of the world.”

“I’m just glad she has a mother. Maybe she’ll raise her better than me and Catra could.” Adora’s softness made her eyes glow with compassion towards Glimmer. She offered a tired smile, before turning back to the cat. “I mean, it’s nice to think about, though. Maybe one day. But I guess we got a little ahead of ourselves.” 

Glimmer smiled. 

“I guess we do still have a lot to learn.” Catra added after a pause. Then, after some reflection, “So they all live on the farms with the cows and shit?” 

“Catra!” Adora threw a pillow at her. “Don’t swear in front of the baby!” Then they were all three laughing off the embarrassment and shock together. 

“Well,” Glimmer said when she recovered. “Some do. But mostly people keep them in their house, as pets. Of course, my mom has a no-pets rule until I’m queen—but that’s just in the house! Maybe we could let them live in the stables, it would be more like their barn, and you guys can check in on them whenever you want.”

“I’m sure Swifty will be happy to get rid of the mice that spook him. Or we could just let Catra sleep down there, then we wouldn’t have to feed you!”

“That was one time! I was only like six!” Catra leapt up with her tail held high in the air defensively. Glimmer laughed. 

“You guys really aren’t upset?” 

Adora stood and went to put a hang on Glimmer’s shoulder. 

“I’m not sure. Mainly embarrassed, I think. But we still have so much to learn.” 

Catra was already picking up the crate and investigating it. 

“I guess we’ll have to move the whole family here, huh.” She mused. “Were there any more back there?” 

“I could really use the help.” Glimmer grumbled. “That momma cat put up a fight. I’m just glad this whole thing is over.”

“Well not yet.” Adora corrected. “We still have to get them moved in to the stables and find a way to talk to Bow and the queen with a straight face again.”

They were interrupted by a scraping sound at the door. It pushed open as a large, heavy box was slid along the floor and into the room. Part way in, Bow flopped down on the top, out of breath. 

“There are. So many. Stairs.” He panted. “But I made it!” He straightened up again with a smile and a thumbs up. “Oh, hey Glimmer!” Adora and Catra looked sheepish as Glimmer waved her hands at Bow in a cancel! motion. His face dropped and he made the most dramatic sighing sound he could muster.


End file.
